The Sheck
by EmpressMelon
Summary: -ON HOLD- A Royai Fanfiction As Mustang and Hawkeye are kept awake by the cold Briggs wind they are reminded of the last time they stayed in an outhouse alone together Discalimer: We do not own FMA or any of the characters but the Sheck is ours
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The air in Briggs was as cold and harsh as the men who patrolled the Northern Wall as it tore through the deserted town. Colonel Mustang and his team were camped out in a group of outbuildings on the edge of this small town under the shadow of the large mountain range which towered over the North. Wind rushed in through the gaps around the door and shook the building's foundations. All was silent save for the pounding of wind against wood as the storm raged on outside, keeping the occupants of the small building wide awake. Mustang and his Lieutenant were camped out on the floor behind an over turned table put there to block out some of the cold. Mustang was the first to break the silence.

"Lieutenant?" Hawkeye didn't move from her position but by the sound of her voice Mustang could tell she had been awake the whole time.

"Sir?"

"I'm cold Lieutenant." Hawkeye sighed and turned round to face the colonel.

"Well sir, maybe next time you should have remembered to bring some blankets."

Mustang huffed. "How do you expect me to find the time to pack when I have so much paperwork?" Hawkeye rolled her eyes

"With all due respect sir, maybe you would have more time if you spent your time at work actually working." Mustang faltered a little but then regained his composure and a sly smile crept onto is face.

"Your job is to protect me, correct?"Hawkeye frowned slightly.

"With my life, sir."

"So if I was to contract hypothermia and die, you would have failed to do your job, yes?"

"What's your point sir?" Mustang sent a smoldering look at her

"Sharing a sleeping bag is a good way to conserve body heat and-"

"Not a chance."

Mustang pouted. "Aww come on Lieutenant," A childish grin crossed his face as he shuffled closer to her "You know you want to." Hawkeye was suddenly very aware of his face just inches from her own. She seemed to get lost in his deep black eyes as his gaze bore into her, reading every movement, every subtle change on her face. A shiver went down her body as the ends of their noses touched and she felt quite light headed as she felt his breath on her cheek. Mustang smirked quietly to himself, he knew that look; it meant he'd won. However, before he could say anything he heard a click and something cold pressed against his chest. He glanced down at the gun now pointed at him and his face fell.  
"Ah."

The Colonel hastily shuffled away from his Lieutenant in his sleeping bag to the furthest point of the room, grabbing his gloves from their box on the ground and a page from tomorrow's itinerary from the folder on one of the other tables. Mustang hastily pulled his gloves on and placed the paper on a scrap of metal lying amongst the dirt and rubbish on the dusty floorboards. He then directed his aim at the paper trying to create a flame with his fingers, while suppressing his shivering digits. After a loud hiss and a crack the paper ignited causing a warm glow that licked at the walls of the small hut. The small flame produced a lingering smell of burning that Mustang was all too familiar with and sufficient warmth as he placed his hands over it. The flame hungrily consumed the paper and as he reached for another page, but his Subordinate butted in.

"Sir, I don't think that that is a good idea that is an essential piece of paperwork for tomorrow." Hawkeye stared blankly at the ceiling delivering her sentence in a monotonous voice.

"Sorry Lieutenant do you suggest a more effective way for warming up." Mustang seemed to completely forget about the temperature in the room, wriggling back to the other side of the small dwelling at top speed, snuggling up to his minor. Hawkeye felt for her guns putting the safety click on, the sound had the same effect as a gunshot as Mustang went back to his corner reaching for another piece of paper. He stopped mid-reach and faced his Lieutenant.

"Hey Liutenant this place kinda reminds me of your old sheck."

"Sir?" Hawkeye carried on in her monotonous tone, uninterested in what the Colonel had to say.

"A sheck Liutenant, a mix of shed and shack." Mustang carried on reaching for a piece of paper grabbing some important looking sheet.

"Sir, wouldn't that be a shad?" Hawkeye tried to keep the smile off of her face but she really did enjoy teasing the Colonel.

"Of course not, Lieutenant, I said it was a sheck so it's a sheck ok?!" Mustang ranted as he spun around abandoning the page, letting it fall to the ground.

"Whatever you say Sir." Hawkeye tried to suppress a grin as she turned her head to look at her Superior as he mindlessly shredded up the sheet to make kindling. After returning to stare at the ceiling her mind went back to the root of this conversation as the Colonel had put it "The Sheck". She thought of the outhouse that took her back to her childhood, or in actual fact that reminded her of her back and her childhood.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! This chapter takes us back a few years to a young royai. The first part of the flashback is in this chapter and I'm currently in the process of writing the next part. I should upload it in a few days but things are a bit hectic at the moment so it may be a bit later. There will DEFINATLY be something posted on royai day (11****th**** June) so look out for that! For now, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! ~EmpressOfBread**

Several years ago

The wind whipped through the trees and rain pounded the ground, turning the land surrounding the house into a sea of mud and deep puddles of water where the earth refused to hold any more of the current downpour. Roy gazed absently out the window at the garden below, if a garden was what you could call it. Master Hawkeye had never been one for gardening, choosing instead to devote his time fully to his alchemy research, leaving the unfortunate plants to become overgrown and making it nearly impossible to see past the house and down into the surrounding town.

"I suppose he likes it better that way." Roy thought glumly. His master was a solitary man. He spent most of the day in his study and, on occasion, would shut himself away for days on end without so much as a whisper to the outside world except when every now and again a loud crash would resonate through the house, his curses reverberating off the walls. But nowadays the crashes sounded more like explosions and the curses were replaced with tense silence. He rarely spoke unless it was absolutely necessary, usually when he gave Roy his alchemy training or to bark instructions at his daughter, Riza. She tended to disappear when her father had one of his 'episodes' and he could understand why. When master Hawkeye emerged from one of his long research sessions he looked old beyond his years, as if the knowledge he was gaining from his studying took years off his life. Well maybe that was true; equivalent exchange and all. When Roy thought of it like that a strange mixture of excitement and apprehension knotted his stomach; just how powerful was this flame alchemy? He could tell by the looks she gave her father she could see it too, how his breathing was forced, his limbs stiff, and yet somehow his eyes still burnt with the thrill of it all, hungry for more knowledge, more understanding- more power. Roy shut the thick alchemy textbook and wandered out into the hallway. He started when he heard a door open and whirled around; only find Riza standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Oh, Mr Mustang, I was just about to make some lunch. Would you like some tea?" Roy smiled.

"Yeah thanks. How about I give you a hand?" Riza shook her head.

"No it's fine, I can manage. I don't want to interrupt your studies." She gestured to the piles of alchemy notes stacked haphazardly around Roy's room. He laughed nervously and shut the door.

"No I insist. I'm done with my studying for the day, it's no trouble." He watched as her eyebrow furrowed whilst she processed his offer. Finally she gave him a small nod and smiled as she walked past him and down the stairs.

They sat and ate in silence, just like every other mealtime, save for the short, obligatory conversations.

"How is you studying going?" Riza would ask, followed by the usual "It's fine thanks, how is your school work?"  
It was always this way when Master Hawkeye shut himself up, both of them too preoccupied with thinking about him to have a meaningful conversation. On a normal day, they would talk more openly, but never about much, just what Riza's father would call 'polite conversation'. On the rare occasion Master Hawkeye actually sat with them, he would spend the duration testing Roy on his alchemy knowledge and Riza about her school studies. They never much minded the silence when he wasn't there. Roy poured the tea into mugs and sat two on the table before placing the third on a tray Riza had already prepared with lunch for her father, even though she knew he would hardly touch it. He sat down opposite her and took a big sip of the tea, the warm liquid instantly comforting him despite the raging storm outside.

"Thank you for your help, Mr Mustang." Riza cupped her hands around he mug, cherishing the heat.

"You're welcome, Miss Hawkeye. It's only fair I should help out every now and again considering the amount you do for me," Riza laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"What? I'm not suggesting one cup of tea makes up for it, but it's a start."

She smiled."It's not that, it's just…of all the students my father has had, you are the only one to show any appreciation for what I do." Roy stared, dumbstruck.

"Really? But why? If it weren't for you I would have starved long ago; I can't cook to save my life!" They both laughed until they heard footsteps in the hallway. They grew silent as the footsteps came closer and Master Hawkeye appeared in the door way. Riza jumped up.

"Father!"He ignored her and pushed past her so he could get to the kitchen cupboards.

"Father, I made you lunch. Please sit down and eat something, you look so thin," he continued to ignore her as he rooted around among the boxes and jars, obviously looking for something he needed for his research. It was then Riza noticed a large gash down the side of his face. She grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him round.

"What happened to your face? You know this alchemy is dangerous you must be careful! Father if you won't eat please at least let me treat your wound, if you carry on like this your research is going to get you killed. You have to look after yourself if you ever hope to-" A loud smack echoed through the large kitchen and Riza stumbled back into the table, clutching her face. Master Hawkeye glared at her with a look like thunder as he stormed over to her and grabbed her hair, pulling her roughly from the room and into the living room whose walls were lined with books. Roy followed in shock, unsure of what he should do. Riza cried out as his hands gripped her hair and he jerked her roughly to face the dusty volumes.

"THIS is what you should be concerned about, not me and not my research. Don't waste your time babying me like I'm some sort of invalid, you won't help _anyone. _You're just a pathetic little girl who doesn't know her proper place," He threw her to the floor and she gasped at the sudden relief she felt as his hands relinquished their vice grip on her hair. "You're too much like your mother for your own good. She was like you, always trying to fix everything, to make everyone happy. She thought if she did that she could somehow make the world a better place," He scoffed "What a fool she was, thinking she could actually _do_ something. The world is a cruel and heartless place, the sooner you learn that the better. She had to find out the hard way." He spat the last sentence bitterly. Tears sprang to Riza's eyes

"That doesn't mean you can let yourself go to ruin. That stupid research will tear you apart!" Riza shouted at the man towering over her defiantly. The back of Hawkeye's hand connected sharply with the side of her face and he grabbed her wrists, pulling her close to his face.

"How _dare_ you tell me how to live my life. You know nothing you ignorant little girl. You must learn your place. _SAY IT_!" Riza stared at the ground and mumbled.

"I must learn my place."

Hawkeye shook her roughly and screamed at her."Loudly! Look me in the eye you coward, and say it again!" Riza looked into his eyes and tried to steal her voice, even though she was shaking.

"I must learn my place." Hawkeye threw her down roughly and stalked to the doorway before turning back to her.

"You bring shame to this family, you don't deserve to hold the name Hawkeye." The air was thick and tense as Roy and Riza watched him go up the stairs. Riza winced when the door to his study slammed. Roy looked at Riza as intense guilt washed over him. Why did he just stand there? Why didn't he do something?  
"Miss Hawkeye-" She interrupted

"I'm fine Mr Mustang. Don't worry." Without another word she got up and walked purposefully into the kitchen, pulling on her raincoat and heading for the back door. Roy hurried after her.

"Hold on, where are you going? You shouldn't be outside in the storm," She continued out the door and Roy called out "Come back inside, I'll make you some more tea. Don't go out in the storm," she continued walking and Roy growled quietly, clenching his fist. "RIZA!" She stopped abruptly and turned wide-eyed, fear etched into her features. She swallowed and replaced that look with complete blankness, no hint of emotion. She had to shout over the howling wind and pounding rain but her voice was robotic, creating stony outer shell with which to protect herself.  
"I just need to be alone." And with that she was gone again, disappearing into the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here it is! This is part two of the flashback. Sorry, it took a bit longer than I thought to write this so it's going up later than planned. HOWEVER we have decided that since it is royai week we will add a new chapter every day (hopefully). So without anymore interruption here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it and happy royai week! ~EmpressofBread**

The moon was high in the sky, casting an eerie light onto the trees and making sinister shadows on the ground as the clouds continued to offload their contents. Roy winced as lightning tore across the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance. Where was she? It wasn't safe for her to be out there, let alone all by herself.

"Damn it!" He slammed his hands down on the desk in frustration. He felt so…useless. Alchemists were meant to be thou for the people, so why was it he couldn't even protect one little girl? No, she wasn't little, not anymore. He saw it in her eyes. Anyone looking at her as they passed her in the street would assume she was just a normal teenager, it was only when Roy looked into her caramel orbs that he was struck with how burdened she was. Her eyes were like an open book, spilling out the contents of her soul. And Roy was saddened by what he saw. Suddenly, a clap of thunder burst from the clouds, shaking him to his core. He had to find her. Roy grabbed his coat and made his way down to the back door. He pulled his coat tight around himself as he was hit by the full force of the storm. Determinedly, he crossed the garden to the trees and began his search.

"Miss Hawkeye! Where are you? Please, this storm is getting worse, you have to come back!" When no reply came shouted again.

"Miss Hawkeye! You don't have to explain anything, just come inside!" He cursed loudly.

"Riza! I'm sorry! I just want to help!" When still he heard nothing, he sighed and slumped against a tree trunk. He was never going to find her in these conditions. Just when he was about to give up, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye; A light. Roy scrambled to his feet and started out in the direction of the glow to discover its source. He tumbled over tree roots and scratched his face on branches but eventually he broke through the strangling limbs and found himself face to face with a shed. Or was it a shack? It was too run down to be a shed, but it looked too big to be a shack. A sheck? Roy didn't know if such a thing existed but it was the best explanation he could come up with. He walked over to the door and tapped lightly on the worn wood, the sound instantly swallowed up by the gale. He knocked louder and called out.

"Miss Hawkeye? Are you in there?" Riza jumped in shock at the sound of Roy's voice and shrank even further in on herself, trying to swallow down the fear that would threaten to show in her voice.

"I told you I wanted to be alone."

Roy ignored her, "What are you doing here? It's freezing and there's so much rain it's going to put us all underwater!"  
Riza was getting frustrated "Damn it, he's so persistent." She mumbled angrily.

He banged on the door again, "Please, Riza."

She huffed and snapped angrily at the door, "Why won't you listen? I told you to leave me alone!" Her voice cracked on the last word and she returned to her huddled position she adopted before he arrived.

Roy huffed, "Well if you aren't going to come out will you at least let me in? I'm _really_ wet. I'm so wet I'm pretty sure the amount of water I'm currently holding could drown a fish."

Riza laughed in spite of herself and made her way to the door, slowly unbolting the latch and allowing Roy to come inside. He hurried in and rubbed his arms to try and warm himself up. Without saying a word, Riza handed him a towel, which he took gratefully. It was only then he really noticed where he was standing. The small building was mainly empty, but on some of the walls pictures were stuck with rusting pins and in the centre of the floor there was a collection of blankets.

"This is nice." Roy said, in an attempt to fill the silence. Riza's face remained blank and she mumbled in a monotonous tone.

"Thanks." She returned to her place on the floor and Roy proceeded to look around the room. A tense silence filled the air.

"You know, finding anything we have in common might give us something to talk about." No reply. Roy frowned and continued to look around the small space. He went over to the wall filled with pictures and gazed at the photographs. He pointed to one of a young woman and a young girl baking in the kitchen of the very house Roy was currently staying in. He turned to Riza, pointing at the woman in the picture.

"Is this your mother?" Riza nodded but didn't say anything. Roy smiled.  
"You look a lot like her."

Riza looked at him, that same emotionless face still present, "My father says I act a lot like her as well."

Roy stopped looking at the photo to meet Riza's eyes, "And do you agree?"

She shrugged, "I wouldn't know, she died when I was very young."

Roy quickly broke his gaze and stared at the floor, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Riza nodded once, "Thank you."

Roy continued to stare at the floor as he spoke, "Both my parents died when I was quite young as well."

She looked into his face, "I'm sorry."

He met her gaze, "Yeah, thanks." Silence filled the room again as the pair stared deeply into each other's eyes, seeing their own buried grief reflected back at them. After a while Roy spoke.  
"Well…I suppose we found something we have in common."

Riza laughed bitterly and looked away, "I don't really think talking about dead relatives is the best conversation starter." Her words were laced with sarcasm but there was no real emotion in her voice; just a senseless monotone. Roy laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his hair absentmindedly. His gaze swept the room once more, his eyes desperately searching for something to break the tension. That was when he noticed that the pictures were singed around the edges. He took one off the wall and held it out to Riza.

"What happened to the pictures? They look like they've been burnt." Riza frowned at the picture and seemed to be grappling with herself even though she remained stony and silent. She looked at Roy and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Why did you follow me out here?"

Roy was startled, "What?"

Riza carried on, ignoring his surprise, "Why do you care what happens to me? You were worried about me coming out in a storm yet you did the exact same thing to find me."

Roy's mouth almost dropped open in shock. He tried to form a sentence, explain everything to her, but instead he just found himself laughing.

Riza's eyes widened and then she fixed a death stare at him, "And why in the hell are you laughing?!"

Roy stopped laughing and looked at her with a straight face, completely unfazed by the anger rolling off of her in waves.

"Well you're my friend." He gave her a look as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and this time it was Riza's turn to look shocked.

She spoke in a whisper, "I'm your friend?"

Roy smiled a big goofy grin at her, "You're surprised? Of course you're my friend! You make me food, I try and lend a hand with your science studying, that's what friends do! They help each other out."

Riza could do nothing but stare in confusion at this boy. He had come into her life one day, just another student of her fathers and she went about her life as normal. Except he wasn't normal. He spoke to her, and not just to order her around. He was interested in finding out about her, was willing to help with the chores, he considered her his equal. He considered her a friend. Her whole life had been spent in that big empty house so she never spoke to anyone her own age (Roy was the youngest student her father had ever taken on) so she never made any friends.

Riza took the picture from Roy and stared at it for a moment, "When my mother died, my father was very angry. I think he was angry at _her_ mostly, I suppose for leaving him alone to look after me,"

Roy sat down beside her but didn't interrupt, "If I ever got sad he would shout at me and tell me she didn't deserve anyone mourning her. He was so furious that after we cleared out all her possessions and collected all the pictures he built a bonfire in the garden and set fire to it all. He made me sit there and watch every memory I would ever have of her go up in smoke. He left after a few minutes and told me I couldn't come back until it was all ash and once it was gone I could focus on my own life and not be caught up in grieving. When I was sure he wouldn't catch me I collected everything I could from the pile and brought it here." Her eyes flicked around the room at the strange assortment of possessions before looking back at Roy. He had replaced the picture and was surveying the other items in the room.

"You did well. No matter what Master Hawkeye said, everyone deserves to be remembered," He smiled softly at her. Silence descended on the room again as Roy walked over to the small desk pushed up against one wall and picked up a small book, its pages worn but not ripped; though the book had obviously been read a great number of times it was well looked after, despite the burns synonymous with the contents of the room.

"It looks like this has been read a fair few times."

Riza nodded, "It was my mother's favourite book. I've read it so many times I could probably recite it from cover to cover."

Roy chuckled, "Sounds like a good book. Maybe I'll read it someday." He placed the book back down gently and sat down next to Riza.

She smiled kindly at him, "Thank you Mr Mustang. It sounds silly but I really appreciate this."

Roy looked dead serious as he answered, "It's not silly at all, I'm just glad you're ok," Now the seriousness was gone and replaced by a mischievous grin, "You know you can call me Roy if you want, I don't mind." Riza didn't say anything, just nodded.

A hush descended once again before Roy coughed once and got up, making his way to the door, "I should get going, lots of studying to be doing." He turned to leave but she called out, stopping him in his tracks.

"Mr Mustang, I'm sorry to have to ask this of you, but it would be better my father didn't know about this place, or our meeting. He wouldn't like it."

Roy saw the fear cross her features for a moment and tried hard to suppress a shiver as memories of the afternoon played in his mind, "Of course. Goodnight Riza."

Riza didn't look at him, instead she began absentmindedly flipping through the book as she replied softly, "Goodnight…Roy." He beamed at her as he left the room, shutting the door against the storm. Even after he left, Riza found herself staring at the entrance. It was then a huge grin spread across her face and loud laughs echoed around the cabin. She couldn't remember the last time she had done so and it felt good. She collapsed back on the blankets and fell asleep thinking of Roy Mustang, a warm feeling spreading through and warding off the storm beating its icy fists against the walls surrounding her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys so Happy Royai Day and I thought I would write my chapter with today's theme: undercover. Well our favourite military couple will certainly be under covers. Please write a review, constructive critism is nice, EmpressOfBread and I are both new to us so feedback would be great. ~ChelenTheMelon**

The Colonel and his subordinate were snapped out of their own thoughts by Edward's human knuckle knocking on the damp rotted door.

"Enter Fullmetal" Mustang called out to the tiny figure behind the door.

Ed hesitantly placed his hands on the handle and heaved the door open ploughing through the snow outside. The pipsqeak stood there in the open doorway appearing even smaller in the foreground of the overbearing mountains.

"Lieutenant?"

"Edward."

Mustang took the opportunity, while Hawkeye was talking, to wriggle closer to his minor; slyly slipping his hands into her sleep bag. Hawkeye completely unaware, and Fullmetal as always completely oblivious.

"Lieutenant I was wondering if we could have more blankets." Ed fiddled with the sleeve of his red cloak shuffling his feet nervously. Ed's confident persona gone in the presence of Hawkeye, the crack Lieutenant.

Mustang took this opportunity to strike, while Ed was looking down, to grab his Lieutenant around his waist with his cold hands. Hawkeye visibly flinched trying to bat Mustang off with her elbows. But upon seeing Ed's line of vision slowly reach her level she immediately stopped, adopting her previous expression, before her pervy Colonel tried to molest her. She tried to block out Mustang's hands and the way she felt after they crept further and further up her body.

"Edward?" Hawkeye sighed. "Did Havoc and the rest of them put you up to this?"

"Yeah, they said it was my initialisation seeing as it's my first mission with them and all." Ed said beaming at her in his oh so innocent expression.

"Edward?"

"Liutenant?"

"Please can you transmute some blankets…"

"Sure?"

"Out of Havoc's, Falmon's, Breda's and Fury's remaining clean clothes."

"You can count on me Lieutenant." Ed replied with a cheeky grin.

Mustang's hands finally found the strap of her bra at the back surprised that he had even got this far without the little grain of rice noticing him. Edward really was extremely innocent. He began silently undoing the clasp, without any noise at all a technique he had perfected over the years. Hawkeye noticed and her whole body went tense, her muscles contracting, but her face perfectly still while talking to Fullmetal. She gritted her teeth making a mental note to tie Mustang to a tree in his underwear in the cold and then shoot so close to this "fire stick" (as he liked to call it) that he would cry like a girl. This thought kept her from killing him there and then. But she needed some way to show Mustang that she really wasn't amused.

"And Edward."

"Lieutenant."

"Be careful out there, I've heard there are bear's out there." She smirked to herself, grinning at the punch line that she was about to deliver.

"Lieutenant?" Ed looked at her eye brows up and a confused look on his face.

"Because I have heard that if you rub them up the wrong way, they can kill you." She smirked to herself wondering if her sex-driven Colonel had taken the hint.

"Lieutenant?" Edward expression had not dissolved but his face had rather become more contorted.

"Yes but I'm sure you'll be fine Fullmetal, an alchemist could beat a bear anyday." Mustang smiled to himself triumphing over his comeback.

"Oh I don't know Sir, bears have pretty good aim, and carry at least two guns on them." She looked behind her to Mustang who upon remembering the two firearms she had with her in the sleeping bag withdrew his hands swiftly.

"Lieutenant are you okay? I'm not actually sure what you are talking about now. I think you need some sleep. Lieutenant. Colonel." Fullmetal said bowing slightly to his superiors.

"Edward" Hawkeye replied.

"Fullmetal" Mustang echoed.

The Fullmetal Alchemist opened the door again, letting in the cold North air, the wind stinging the inhabitants' face's.

"Sir, that was deeply inappropriate." Hawkeye turned on the Colonel in a rushed whisper making sure Ed couldn't hear.

"I'm sure you loved it though Lieutenant." The Colonel said in his seductive voice, the same voice that would make any other girl scream internally. All Hawkeye wanted to do was scream internally because of her weird, unproductive, pervy Colonel.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys still rolling with Royai week, today's theme was Need a Hand?, and I tried to deliver. As you probably know, I prefer writing many small short chapters rather than a few longer ones, which EmpressOfBread prefers. Please drop us a review, we are both new to this so would greaty appreciate some constructive critism. Ta, Happy Royai Week. ~ChelenTheMelon**

Upon the exit of Fullmetal, and the re-realisation of Hawkeye's guns, Colonel Mustang went back to his corner, again reaching for another sheet up paper to keep himself warm in the bleak mountainous wasteland of the North. Hawkeye still fuming over her superior's wandering hands snapped at the Colonel.

"Sir I strongly advice you not to destroy that sheet of paper, that is an essential piece of paper work for tomorrow and if you burn it I will make you copy it out onto another piece of paper in your own blood." She gritted her teeth flashing Mustang a steely look.

"Sir, forgive me that was unforgivable, and completely inappropriate. Sir." She sighed inwardly over proper military protocol. Mustang was her oldest friend and she knew that he would be totally fine with her comment but on a formal mission she was strictly only his Lieutenant.

"Riza you can speak freely, we're alone at the moment." Mustang shrugged dismissively. Nevertheless he carefully put the page back to its rightful place so Hawkeye wouldn't get mad at him, for he was perfectly aware of her abilities and talents. Mustang instead turned to his own canvas bag grabbing a cheap paperback that he had with him, the only flammable substance of small value he had on hand. He was about to tear the title page out of the small novella to use as kindling but suddenly stopped, fingers enwrapped around the first page, a small rip already made. He looked over at his Lieutenant whose eyes were fixed on him looking at the page with a burning desire to grab the book right out of his hand. Mustang smiled to himself slightly.

"I really should be more sensitive I know that this bothers you, you little bookworm." He looked down at the book and noticed the title. He hadn't noticed it before now. Mustang had left packing, as expected, to the very last minute. Upon looking for suitable reading material he had grabbed the closet book on hand, one that Hawkeye had given to him. He had mistaken it for one of similar colour that he had bought himself. He stared at the cover that he knew that Hawkeye would be able to recreate with ease after reading and re-reading this novel so many times; a mutual love that she had shared with her late mother.

"I'm so sorry Riza I didn't notice which one it was." Mustang looked down at the book again crest fallen, he knew that he had betrayed his Lieutenant, and tried again to apologise but she was in the Sheck anymore. She was elsewhere.

Roy strolled up the gravel path to the Hawkeye residence, after a weekend survival trip. They cleared his mind. He walked up the path towards the large house, dreaming of a nice warm shower and some antiseptic cream, surveying his muddy trousers and cuts from all the thorns. While looking down at his legs he received a niggling sensation from his midriff. He lifted up his damp dirty shirt to reveal his hard stomach muscles that he had built up over the previous months, and a small mosquito with its weird straw tongue stuck into his stomach. Roy chuckled to himself knowing exactly had to get rid of the little pest. He clenched his stomach muscles swiftly and saw as the influx of blood filled the mosquito until its eyes popped and the little bug exploded leaving a blood smear of his middle. Mustang groaned forgetting that this would be the outcome then remembered that it wouldn't matter now that he was nearly home. In the wild, smelling of blood meant getting attacked by bears. Finally reaching the house he opened the door, there was no need for a lock as no one ever came up here, they were totally isolated. The town wasn't that far away but they were seen as social rejects by the rest of the town's people. He entered the house and began to walk into the corridor with his boots still on, but looked back to see a footprints of mud and twigs that he had taken into the house with him and thought of Riza he would have to clear up the mess. He carefully removed his boots trying not to dirty anything else in the shady corridor. He tiptoed back to the front door, closing the hefty piece of the wood, walking round the house to the gate to the back garden. He reveled in the sunshine; the house seemed to be always in the shade, every room cast with a shadow. He surveyed the garden looking for the hose. The garden was heavily overgrown with the sheck right at the bottom with the background of the forest. Roy, after some rummaging in the undergrowth found the rusty tap and the hose that once attached to it lying on the ground. It can't have been used since, well since Riza's mother was around and looked after the garden. He dosed himself in the cold clean water, shivering as the icy liquid soaked his body. Laying the hose on the ground he took off his brown stained clothes chucking them into the bushes to rot. Now standing in his swimming trunks (his preferred underwear on these outdoor trips, great if you fall in lakes) just in case Riza were to walk past. He gave himself a cold shower and tried to rub off the best of the dirt. After content with the cleanliness of his body, which wasn't very in most other people's standards, he propped his shoes that he had also washed up to the house hoping they would dry in the sun. Roy sauntered over to the back door wanting to get back to his bedroom. He walked into the kitchen, still only in his swimming trunks, and grabbed a sandwich that Riza must have left out for him; she really was an amazing friend. After hastily stuffing the bread and cheese into his mouth he carried on his way to his bedroom through to the living room, and then through to his small study room which had a flight of stairs that led straight to his bedroom on the upper floor. While still stuffing his face he walked straight into Riza who had been organising his books. Riza screamed after feeling a wet warm sensation on her back while engrossed in one of Roy's books. Armed with the only object on hand, the book, she spun around slamming the book into her attackers head, only to see Roy's face, eyes shielded by his wet floppy hair. She hadn't expected him to be back so early and in turn leapt back knocking with her arm the stack of books that she had been reorganising onto the floor. Roy beamed at Riza with one side of his mouth cockily upturned.

"Need a hand?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: S'up sperm dogs *I really need to watch less fma pannels I have exams*, so today's theme was Heaven and Hell and I didn't really comply but nevermind. And sorry about the whole back thing I know it's cannon that he doesn't find out until its finished but I was prompted by EmpressOfBread about it and I am tired and need to upload. It's a fanfiction *please don't kill me*. Enjoy ~ChelenTheMelon**

"Roy I'm so sorry I was just tidying up your books, see." Pointing to the bookshelf with all the books put in alphabetical order. "Mr Mu- I mean Roy- I can pick all those up it's fine." Hawkeye dropped onto her hands and knees scrabbling around, flinching at the sudden movement.

"Hey Riza, you okay, did one the books fall on you?" Roy worried about his friend, put his hand lightly on her back in comfort. Riza screamed at his touch, rapidly smothering her mouth with her hand to suppress the whimper that followed. Feeling a wet sensation coming from his palm he hesitantly lifted his shaking hand, a knot of dread knitting his stomach, fearing the worse. A deep red splayed out of the point of pressure that Roy had put his hand on. The red working through Riza's crisp white shirt, this was no injury made by a heavy hardback.

"Riza. What happened to your back?" Roy said in a harsh tone, instinctively tense, ready to defend the young women who had receded into a small curled up ball.

"Roy its nothing, forget about it, I just fell the other day." Riza slowly got up, careful that she didn't bump her back into the bookshelf. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, Roy turned around in respect. As he put his back to her she slipped off her bloody shirt and grabbed a fresh one that she had just brought in from the washing line alongside other garments that had been drying outside in the warm sunshine and slight breeze. Every room in the house though, was cast by a shadow.

"Riza please, what happened? You can tell me, I'm your friend remember. Riza you can trust me." Roy, upon finishing his last word, turned around forgetting that the blonde haired girl was still changing. Riza was facing the wall, unaware of Roy's eyes on her bare back as she tried to stem the blood. The source of Riza's sudden discomfort revealed to him, a large red circle inked into her back and segments filled in by alchemic symbols and lettering. This was the unfinished project of Master Hawkeye. Without thought Roy covered the distance between them in large strides to firmly wrap his arms around Riza's waist making sure not to touch any of the red raw flesh. She didn't move away from Roy or move out of his grasp.

"Riza, I wasn't here to protect you, it is all my fault. Riza I'm so sorry." Roy gulped forcing down the tears. Not tears of sadness but frustration. "I couldn't protect you Riza, I promised that I would but I didn't. I should have been here for you. I should have stopped your crazy father."

"Roy, it was my choice. He didn't make me do anything. I must know my place." Riza said softly without any emotion. "Please can you remove your arms so I can get dressed please." Tears sprang to her eyes, she wanted to be friends or even more with Mr Mustang but as her father had said, she should know her place. Roy quickly pulled his arms away from Riza's body and exited the room sharply striding towards to the bottom of the garden. To the sheck. Roy wished to confront Master Hawkeye himself but he knew that he couldn't. He was useless. Completely useless against Master Hawkeye. Useless.

He began running towards the sheck, their sheck. The dark haired teen reached the perimeter of forest and saw the sheck. Something wasn't quite right about the little outhouse. He looked around surveying the scene looking for the reason why the area looked so different. The realised it, the ground was slightly singed in a patch near the sheck. Roy bent down touching the black grass and dirt; ash covered the ground along with singed pieces of paper. He reached out for one lifting it out of the dirt shaking the black dust from the page. It was the first page from Riza's book, or Riza's mother's book. The last thing that Riza had of her mother, she wouldn't have given this up without a fight. Roy thought back to the tattoo and the blood. What had Master Hawkeye done to her and their sheck? The teen carefully folded the sheet up putting it into the pocket of his trunks now that they had dried. Roy shivered this was the first time he was aware of the lack of clothes he was wearing. He took one stride over to the door of the sheck getting another flashback of the first time he entered the sheck when Riza had unlocked the door for him. He pulled on the handle, but it was locked, somebody had screwed a lock into the sheck. Roy cried in anguish, his only safe place blocked to him. He was isolated again, like when his parents died.

"Shut up! Shut up! You are Roy Mustang; you will become a state alchemist to defend the ones you love. You are Roy Mustang." The teen clenched his jaw hitting the door with his fists. Content with the squeak of the old hinges on the door Roy continued beating down the damp wood with his fists until they split. The door never moved though stubborn to Roy's relentless strength, but he wouldn't accept his defeat.

"Think with your head Roy, not with your fists." Roy muttered to himself. Walking back to the house in search for a screwdriver; as he approached, he remembered who he was supposed to be protecting: Riza Hawkeye. He had left her all alone in the house, he had deserted her. Again. He needed to find her, so that they could get back to their sheck together. Roy heard gunshots up ahead and ran towards the source all thoughts of the sheck deserted. Determined he ran faster and harder towards the shots, only to nearly run right into one. Alert from his training he bent his back, head slung back as the bullet shot past him narrowly avoiding his neck. Upon seeing Roy, Riza threw her shot gun down, sprinting towards Roy who had fallen onto the ground breathing heavily after his near death experience.

"If you were mad Riza you could have just shouted at me like a normal person." Roy grinned at her, all his anger forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi guys I'm back! (but not really). Since ChelentheMelon can't get to a computer right now *cough*LAZY*cough* I'll be uploading this chapter. We've been trying to stick to the daily theme for royai week but its getting harder to accomplish without changing the story so we've stopped (even though I think the 'no firearms in the bedroom' theme is genius). Daily updates will continue from ChelentheMelon this week (this is the first she's heard of it ;) oh well...) but I will return on Monday for the beginning of the new arc *hooray*. Apologies for long authors note! In the meantime enjoy the next chapter! ~EmpressofBread**

**Wait! I have to write for Sat and Sun too? I'm not sure what I'm gonna do because my arc is pretty much done. ~ChelenTheMelon**

**Yes, you knew I was busy! Just think of some comic interludes (it's mustang that should be easy enough) until I can continue the arc on Monday... ~EmpressofBread**

"Roy, oh my god are you okay?" Riza dropped to her knees next to Roy who was still lying on the short brittle grass of her make shift shooting range.

"I'm fine Riza really, I'm Roy Mustang I dodge bullets for fun." Roy sat up and smiled at her, the left side of his mouth upturned. As he propped himself onto his elbows, Riza relieved threw her arms around her half naked friend. The whole point of the shooting was to protect the people she loved like Roy, but instead she had been about to kill him. Riza took up shooting so that she never felt vulnerable ever again like every day with her dad, but instead she had become a hazard to others.

"Miss Hawkeye, please can you remove your arms so that I can get changed." Roy mimicked Riza from earlier.

"Shut up." Riza punched him playfully, blushing. Restraints now gone Roy got up shakily, he had tried to put on a brave front for Riza but his body had betrayed him. His body still full of adrenalin shook on his legs and he fell straight back over again.

"Roy!" Riza went out to catch him but missed.

"I'm fine just a bit wobbly," Roy smiled reassuring Riza that he was ok. Making another effort to stand up. "I mean you did just nearly kill me."

"Oh my god, I'm such a mess. I can't do anything probably, I nearly killed you Roy. I nearly killed you."

"You couldn't kill me even if you tried Riza."

"I know my aim is so bad, my target was that piece of paper over there." She pointed to a circular piece of paper roughly three meters away from where Roy was.

"No, I mean you could never shoot because I'm too cute." Roy made a V with his hands and placed beneath his chin. Riza burst into spontaneous laughter at his ridiculous face. Seeing Riza happy, Roy joined in with the manic laughter until he stopped suddenly remembering what he needed to find. The blonde haired girl immediately stopped laughing upon seeing her friends face, dark and determined. He walked with pace back to the house, Riza trailing behind him. He walked in through the back to heading towards his room.

"I'm going to get changed Riza." He called, climbing the stairs up to his bedroom. He entered his small room surveying the bed by the small window and desk opposite piled with books, paper and littered with pencils. He walked past to his chest of drawers taking out a clean set of clothes and dressing quickly in a pair of brown trousers and a white shirt, kicking the trunks off. He called down to Riza while looking for a pair of shoes.

"Can you grab a screwdriver out of the tool box please?"

"Okay." The voice downstairs replied, confusion laced in her one word. Slipping into his shoes he ran down the stairs where he met Riza, tool in hand. She passed it to him.

"Why do you need this?"

"I'm reclaiming the Sheck."

"No Roy, father's using it now."

"What about all your stuff though?"

"It's gone Roy."

"It's not gone Riza he's taken it somewhere."

"No, you don't understand. He burnt it. He burnt all of mum's stuff." Her voice cracked on the last word. Riza forced herself to not cry, crying didn't help anything, water with enzymes would not bring her mother or the pictures of her or her book back. Roy remembered the page in his trunks upstairs, not all of the book was gone. A thought dawned on Roy; if that page had survived it was possible that others had too. If he could find the page, the next time he went to central he could get someone to make a new book for Riza but with a few of the old pages pasted in. It would make a great present. He looked up to the girl who was staring at him bemused. He imagined Master Hawkeye finding Riza in the sheck, furious at all her mother's possessions. He would have grabbed her and shouted at her again…like the last time.

"I thought I told you not to keep this stuff. I thought it was gone just like she is. Riza she's gone, forget her. And never go against my orders ever again. You must learn your place." Master Hawkeye's voice resonated in Roy's mind.

He would then have dragged her out of the Sheck, her struggling. Him shouting still. Master Hawkeye would have cleared the Sheck of its contents. In his mind he saw Riza clutching her mother's book protectively, Master Hawkeye ripping it out of her clutches; catching her skin with one of his sharp fingernails. Still immersed in his thoughts he looked down to Riza's forearm which had a couple-of-days-old scratch just below the inside of her elbow. Master Hawkeye would have then tossed it on the pile, handing his daughter a lit match and a wodge of photos and letters belonging to her mother to start the inferno. "Thermodynamic." Roy muttered to himself. He would of course made Riza burn all the things she held so dearly. He could imagine Riza empty standing beside her father with his hand on her shoulder, proud of the burden he had lifted from his daughter. The next day he would have dragged Riza back into the sheck, now empty, diseased with Master Hawkeye's sadistic tattoo parlour with the promise of only one design: The Flame Alchemy Research. Roy hated it but he knew there was no way for him to help Riza at all. He felt angry that he couldn't help her, it was Master Hawkeye's decision and Roy needed to stay as his apprentice to follow his ambition. To become a state alchemist, to protect his country and all the ones he loves inside of its boundries, and to keep it safe for future generations (of his own?).


	8. Author's Note

Apologetic note:

Hey guys, you were probably expecting an update today but I'm exhausted from the weekend and am currently coming down with something nasty on top of a crazy work load :( I will endeavour to upload tomorrow but I can't promise anything! I'm really sorry to keep you waiting but I would rather wait and upload something decent than upload any old rubbish just for the sake of it (Royai deserve the best after all!). Please keep the reviews coming, they really motivate us and let us know you're enjoying our story! Thank you! ~EmpressofBread


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm back! *cheers* And I am finally better! This chapter is shorter than I normally write but I felt it worked well to end it where I did. I've tried to keep it as canon as possible but I've had to move some things around to make way for other story developments. This flashback happens more recently than the last ones (obviously) but the chapter starts off in the present. Please keep the reviews coming, it's so nice reading them and we really appreciate it. Sorry for the long wait but I hope this is worth it! ~EmpressofBread**

Mustang looked down at the book in his hands, his fingers absent-mindedly tracing the cursive handwriting of his Lieutenant, although she wasn't when she wrote it. He looked across at Hawkeye, guilt heavy in his gaze.

"Riza I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't know."

Hawkeye turned away from him and spoke with the emotionless tone she adopted to shut herself off from the world, to hide her true feelings behind her stone-cold exterior. "It's fine sir, I gave the book to you after all. It's not my place to tell you what to do with it."

Mustang winced at her choice of words and placed a hand on her arm, turning her round so he could look her in the eye.

"Don't put yourself down like that, just because this military dictates that you are my subordinate that doesn't mean your _place _is below me," He spat the last words with bitterness lacing his tone. "You deserve better from me after everything you've done." He placed a cold hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb.

Hawkeye tried to keep her voice steady as she looked at him with what she hoped was a stern expression. "Sir, it's not appropriate for you to be acting like this, we don't want a repeat of what happened when Edward came in earlier."

Mustang grinned slyly but did not remove his hand, "Oh come on Riza, you have to admit that was quite funny; the pipsqueak had no idea what was going on!"

Hawkeye resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him as she peeled his hand off her face and threw it back to him, "I'm sure I don't need to remind you _Colonel _that calling me by my first name is highly inappropriate and you should be thankful Edward didn't realise or else you and I would have landed ourselves in hot water. You know how useless you are when you're wet." Hawkeye couldn't help the smug smile that graced her features after teasing the colonel, that argument always left him stumped, but she was surprised when she noticed the sly look still on his face as he gave her what she was sure he referred to as 'a sexy smoulder' that would make any other girl weak at the knees.

"So sorry _Lieutenant _but if my memory serves me correctly I believe it was _you _that made the first move on me; I was simply returning the favour." Mustang raised an eyebrow at her as he waited for her response.

Hawkeye tried but failed to stop the blush that crept up her face as she recalled the memory; of course that was the part he would remember first. Her eyes fell on the book still held in his hands as the events leading up to their…um…encounter resurfaced in her mind's eye.

* * *

It had been about ten minutes since Roy entered her father's study, wearing that uniform, with that determined look in his eyes. When he entered the house they locked eyes for a while, not saying anything before Roy looked ashamed and broke the eye contact, heading upstairs. Riza stared after him before collapsing at the bottom of the stairs, her head in her hands.

"What have you done Roy?"

She sat there in silence, waiting for him to come back and explain to her what was going on. Why had he joined the military? Surely he knew if he did her father would never give him the secrets.

"Well," Her hand subconsciously ran across the small of her back "They're not just his secrets anymore." She picked up her guns from the box in the kitchen and made her way to the back door. Just as her hand touched the handle she heard shouts from upstairs. She froze in place, unsure what to do. But the shouts grew louder and without thinking she dropped the guns and ran upstairs. As she entered her father's room she saw Roy crouched on the floor, her father's arm wrapped around his shoulder, a pool of blood on the floor.

"Riza, he collapsed, I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry." Roy's face was panicked, his eyes were wide and he was beginning to hyperventilate.

Riza crouched down beside him and took his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes. "It's okay Roy, he's gone. There was nothing you could have done."

Roy nodded and tried to steady his breathing. "I'm sorry."

Riza shook her head. "Don't be. I lost both my parents a long time ago."

Roy said nothing, just lifted his late Master onto the bed and closed his eyes. It wasn't until after the body had been taken away and the house fell silent that they had time to talk.

Roy spoke softly, even though there was no one around to hear them. "He told me to look after you."

Riza laughed bitterly "Did he? And what did he say next?"

Realisation hit him and a wave of sadness washed over him "…'she has the secrets.'"

Riza looked blankly at him. "Exactly."

Silence filled the room until Roy cleared his throat nervously. "I never explained."

Riza didn't have to ask what he was talking about. She had tried to avoid asking but the blue uniform had been bothering her all day. "Why did you do it? You knew he would never give you the secrets after you joined," She tried to stop her voice shaking as the next question left her mouth. "Is that why you befriended me? Just so when my father refused to teach you you would have another person to turn to."

Roy couldn't help the anger that laced his words. "What? Of course not! You know I hate what he did to you!"

Riza sighed. She was being so stupid. "You're right, I'm sorry," Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke next. "When do you leave?"

Roy's response was equally quiet. "In two months."

There was silence again as Riza thought over his words. In two months Roy Mustang would be gone and she would be alone is this big empty house. It seemed everyone around her had something to work for, an ambition, but without Roy or her father she was lost. Her entire life had revolved around looking after her father and his students. But they were gone.

Riza gasped as Roy's voice suddenly broke the silence. "I never answered your question," She looked puzzled but he didn't pause for her to interject. "I joined the military so I could use flame alchemy to make this country a better place. After all the work your father did into developing it, it's only right that it should be used for the good of others. The motto of the alchemist is 'Be thou for the people' and I can't think of a better way to do that. You have to know I'm doing this for the good of the whole country; your father's alchemy could really help people."

Riza was shocked; she never knew Roy had such ambition. She could hear the passion in his voice, hear how true his words were. How could she refuse him something for the greater good? Her frown deepened as she sifted through her thoughts, trying to find a reason not to do this, a reason not to trust him, but when her search came up empty she made her decision.

"Two months huh?" She turned to Roy with a sly smile on her face. "We had better get started."


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:** **So this chapter is proving difficult to write. It may go up today, it may not, but in the mean time I thought I would share with you The Sheck 'bloopers'. I suppose it also gives you a little preview ;) **

Riza stared, wide eyed. "I...You..." She looked down at the floor, hiding her face, and Roy had to strain to hear her. "I don't want you to die."

Roy was shocked; He hadn't expected this chapter to get so smushy. "WTF Riza?"

She returned to normal and punched him in the face before replying. "I dunno. Biatch."

**So there you go...writing fanfiction puts you at risk of losing all your marbles. See you soon. ~EmpressofBread **


	11. Chapter 9 - Full Version

**AN: Ummmmm...I'm SO sorry for the delay. I do have an excuse but it would take forever to explain *insert excuse here*. Expect more delays in the future (I will try my best to upload sooner) but I am super busy right now. Thanks for all the reviews, we really appreciate it and enjoy the next chapter! ~EmpressofBread**

Riza lay in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, trying to ignore the sickly knot twisting in her stomach. He was leaving. He was really leaving. She could feel a lump forming in her throat and her eyes beginning to sting. She swung her legs over the side of her bed roughly, frowning severely, silently scolding herself for getting so emotional. She knew this day would come; she would never make it through life if she welled up every time someone left. She got dressed and made her way across the small hallway to Roy's room. She was just about to knock on the door when she noticed his light was still on and the door slightly ajar. When she pushed it open she spotted Roy slumped against his desk surrounded by alchemy notes and various drawings from segments of the array on her back. Riza chuckled quietly as she shut the door behind her and made her way downstairs to start making breakfast. Just as she was about to set the plates on the table, Roy shuffled in, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. Riza tried to stop herself from laughing at him as she slumped into the chair.

"What are you laughing at?" Roy said indignantly.

Riza laughed and set a plate of food in front of him before replying. "Have you seen yourself?"

Roy looked at her with mock offence, "Hey! I don't look that bad!"

Riza snorted at him. "If you're going to be in the military you're going to have to get used to getting up early."

Roy looked at her seriously after hearing her comment. "There's something I need to tell you regarding that."

Riza frowned in confusion. "What is it?"

Roy opened his mouth to speak but shut it again and shook his head, smiling at her. "I'll tell you later, I don't have to be at the station until noon do I?"

Roy looked down at his plate and began eating but Riza continued to look at him, puzzled. She wanted to say something but decided she wouldn't press the issue; she didn't want to argue with him today. They ate in silence and Riza washed and cleared her things away without so much as a glance in her friend's direction. As she walked past him she felt him grab her wrist and turned to look into his eyes.

He spoke softly. "I promise. I'll explain later. I just have to pack the last of my things and then we can talk."

Riza said nothing but nodded once before heading over to the back door, collecting her guns on the way. Roy sighed and went upstairs, steeling himself for the mammoth task of packing.

Riza cursed as the shot completely missed the bulls eye, landing somewhere in the middle rings of the target. Normally shooting helped her relax but she just couldn't focus. She put down the hand gun and picked up her rifle; maybe she would have better luck with a scope. She got down on one knee and raised the gun to her eyes. As her pupils focused on the magnified target a vision shot through her mind of some unknown enemy lining up their shot from some hidden point and instead of a target their sights were aimed at Roy. A hot flush spread through her body and her palms became sweaty as her finger automatically tightened on the trigger and she heard the shot, felt the kickback in her shoulder. Her vision seemed to narrow and all she saw was Roy, Roy on the ground, Roy surrounded by an increasing pool of his own blood, Roy dying, _her Roy._ Her breathing was out of control and her heart tried to burst out of her chest as she watched, helpless as he bled out on the ground. She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a familiar voice in her ear.

"Good shot."

She whirled around, but exhaled loudly as she saw who it was, one hand clamped on her chest trying to slow her pounding heart.

Roy looked concerned as he took in her current state. "Riza, are you okay? I didn't mean to frighten you."

Riza stared, wide eyed. "I…You…" She looked down at the floor, hiding her face and took a deep breath in. She had to stop relying on other people. She would be on her own soon and she couldn't afford to be weak. She shouldn't place all her burdens onto Roy. She shook her head determinedly and looked up at him, attempting to wipe the fear from her features. "I'm fine, sorry. I wasn't expecting you to come out here after what happened last time."

Roy smirked and his mouth twitched into a cocky smile. "Honey, you couldn't shoot me if you tried."

Riza raised an eyebrow at him "'Honey'? Really?"

Roy deflated a little and looked away, laughing nervously. "Yeah that sounded better in my head."

Riza laughed at him and shook her head in disbelief. "What was it you wanted anyway?"

Roy coughed to compose himself and looked at her seriously. "There's something I need to tell you."

Riza looked concerned, her voice wary. "I don't like it when you say that. No good news ever follows from you saying that."

Roy grabbed her hand and pulled her over to sit on the step by the back door. He cupped her face in his hand and turned it so he was looking into her eyes. "I didn't tell you at the time, because I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

Riza's frown deepened. "I don't understand."

Roy glanced at the floor nervously, wringing his hands together in anticipation. "I joined the military because I wanted to keep you safe," Riza's mouth dropped open in shock but she didn't interrupt. "When I saw what your father did to you it made me so angry, I felt ashamed at myself for not being able to do anything. That was when I realised there are more things in the world that could hurt you than just your father, things that could hurt hundreds of thousands of people. I meant what I said the first time, but my number one concern will always be you. They're saying the border wars are getting more and more violent, and there are rumours of an uprising in the East," Riza watched as he clenched his fists in angry determination. "I won't let you get hurt again, I won't let you suffer. You deserve to be safe and happy, and if that means I have to join the military, so be it."

Riza tried to swallow the lump in her throat before talking. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Roy looked up at her. "I didn't want you to think I was just saying it just to get you to give me the secrets. I wanted you to know I meant it."

Riza was speechless. She wasn't sure how she felt at his revelation. Her instincts were screaming at her that this was bad, that going down this path would lead to nothing but trouble for her. And yet somehow another voice in her head was drowning it out. _What's the worst that could happen? He wants to protect you, what's wrong with that?_ But this was what she was afraid of. The voice chimed in again _there's no reason to get hung up on him. You can still make something of your life while he's gone; this might just be your chance. _Riza calmed significantly; just because he wanted to protect her it didn't mean she had to rely on him. She would show him, show her father, show everyone; Riza Hawkeye would do something meaningful with her life. She wasn't quite as ambitious as Roy but she liked his ideals. She turned to Roy, who looked at her apprehensively and a huge smile spread across her face as she took his hand reassuringly.

"I know you do. Thank you Roy, for everything."

* * *

People in military uniform bustled around the pair, luggage and passengers being hastily boarded before the train departed for central. Roy shifted nervously from foot to foot as he looked at Riza.

"This is it then."

Riza nodded slowly, suddenly lost for words. "This is it," She repeated quietly "You're off to be a big shot alchemist in Central."

Roy looked sad for a moment before smiling and laughing slightly. "Yeah, hopefully," His faced remained serious. "Promise you'll write?"

Riza looked equally serious when she replied. "Of course I will. I've got nothing better to do."

Roy smiled "Aw come on, you're intelligent! You'll probably be so busy becoming a mathematician you won't have time to write me a letter."

Riza raised her eyebrow. "A mathematician? If I ever become a mathematician I give you permission to shoot me."

Roy chuckled. "If you insist ma'am." He gave her a mock salute and they both began to laugh until the moment faded and they were once again left in silence. Roy took off his backpack and hesitated before pulling out a carefully wrapped package and holding it out to her.

Riza gave him a puzzled look. "What's that?"

Roy looked back at her. "It's for you, open it."

Riza continued to look at him suspiciously before cautiously unwrapping the parcel. She gasped as she gazed at the object in her hands; it was a new copy of her mother's old book but had a few of the old pages pasted in. Her fingers absently traced her mother's neat handwriting as she tried to hold back tears. It became nearly impossible when she noticed the new addition. Opposite her mother's writing, Roy had written a message:

_Riza,_

_I may not always be here for you in person,  
but I promise will do everything I can to protect you.  
Never let anyone tell you you are beneath them,  
one day you will outshine them all.  
I can't get back all the things you lost, but I hope this goes some way to making up for it._

_Roy_

Riza could barely breath, her heart felt as if it was being torn in two. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips gently against Roy's cheek, wrapping her arms round his neck and holding on tight as she poured all her emotion into the only phrase she could manage.

"Thank you."

Riza clutched the book to her chest as she watched the train pull away from the station, taking her alchemist with it. She vowed to herself that she would see him again before too long, and when she did she knew she would be the happiest girl in the world.

"You'll see Roy," She said to herself. "I'll help you make your dream a reality."


End file.
